This invention relates in general to networked computers and, more particularly, to a method and system for device tracking.
As computer systems and networks have grown in complexity and usefulness, businesses have become increasingly reliant on the proper functioning of their computers and the networks which connect the computers. As such, a failure in any particular workstation or server may have a major impact on the productivity of a business.
Comprehensive systems management has traditionally provided bi-directional monitoring and control of servers, computers and the networks. Bi-directional monitoring allows for data and control to flow both from the network management system to the managed servers, computers and networks, and from the managed servers, computers and networks to the network management system. For example, the bi-directional monitoring and control of traditional comprehensive management systems allows the remote management system to take direct control of the servers, computers and networks at the monitored location. Traditional comprehensive systems monitoring software has been complex and expensive. The expense of traditional comprehensive systems management applications have limited their use to only the largest institutions. In addition, the bi-directional nature of traditional comprehensive systems management has introduced security issues which often require expensive and time-consuming solutions to fix. For example, the fact that managed computer systems may be controlled and modified by a remote management system leaves open the possibility that a malicious hacker or other intruder could take unauthorized control of the managed server, computer or network and damage the business using the managed server, computer or network by stealing information, changing data and erasing data. Also, traditional monitoring systems have provided minimal device tracking capabilities.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for a method and apparatus for device tracking.
According to the present invention, a device tracking system is provided to address this need, and involves a communications network and an agent residing at a device. The agent is unidirectionally coupled to the communications network and is operable to generate a beacon packet according to predetermined criteria. The beacon packet has at least one location indicator therein. The system further involves a listener coupled to the communications network. The listener is operable to receive the beacon packet and generate a response packet in response to receiving the beacon packet. The response packet is operable to control the device. The system also involves a handler operable to act in response to the beacon packet.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for device tracking is provided to address this need, and involves generating a beacon packet associated with a device based on predetermined criteria and communicating the beacon packet over a communications link to a listening process. The method further involves determining at least one current location indicator associated with the device and determining whether the device has moved from a previous location. The method also involves providing the location indicators to a handler in response to the beacon packet and controlling the device based on the location indicators.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for theft tracking is provided to address this need, and involves generating a beacon packet associated with a device based on predetermined criteria and communicating the beacon packet over a communications link to a listening process. The method further involves determining whether the device has been stolen and determining at least one location indicator associated with the device. The method also involves providing the location indicator to a handler in response to the beacon packet and controlling the device when the device has been stolen.